


You Belong To The Sky

by qiaolianmay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Guardian AU, ghost au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiaolianmay/pseuds/qiaolianmay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her life took a little stop over for a bit after Bahrain but it stopped altogether when he died.<br/>Now he has the chance to do something about about it. <br/>They had a deal and he's willing to do anything to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Agents of SHIELD is not mine so as the characters. All mistakes are mine though.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, I watched this anime called Anohana and got this idea and now it seems like I couldn't take it off my mind. I kinda delete the first one to fix some things.. though it's almost like a copy but I'm currently writing the second and final chapter. so here we go! Let's fly!

She was quiet.

A little too quiet for his liking.

It has been three days since he appeared out of nowhere and she did nothing but ignore him. At first she was surprised to see him there but like what she has always do, she shook her head and continue working as if he didn’t exist.

Though, he was also aware that she had been calling him a _stress-induced hallucination_ in her head.

“Aren’t you going to talk to me at least?” He asked, no longer pretending that he could take the silence.

He hated silence.

It’s deafening.

“Melin—“ He tried to whine but was cut off immediately when she snapped at him.

“Stop calling me that.”

Phil, who was seating on her bed with legs cross in an Indian style position  put his hand just under his chin, head tilt a little as he stared at her with a despondent look on his face. He heard her sigh.

“I need to let go of you. You’re dead.” She said softly; her voice marred with sadness. It sounds so tired, as if the life inside her is sucked by an invisible vacuum leaving her empty. Phil wanted nothing but to hold her but it was his fault why she was in this mess in the first place.

If only he wasn’t the stupid one that decided to fight a god all by himself. Bambino and him had no match to the trickster god and yet he thought that it was better to just fight his way in. He swore an oath and this. This was the price for it all.

“If you are real and not just a figment of my imagination, then answer me. What happened to our deal?” She asked from the chair she was currently sitting. She had been filing couple of papers from the transfer of his father to Sun City, Arizona. He knew that her mom pressured her to do it; they talked about it while having Chinese for dinner. It’s about two weeks before he armed himself with just his bravado and favourite gun.

He was to answer her question when she spoke again.

“Who am I even kidding? You’re already dead. You’re gone.” She chuckled and shook her head.  “You are not even real.”

The bed creaked when he moved. He knew from the little movement of her shoulders that she knew that he was walking towards her. He took a deep breath and gently put his hand on her shoulder.

“If I am a figment of your imagination, I wouldn’t be able to hold you. Touch you even.” He chuckled. “We made a deal couple of months after you transferred to the administration that I will make you return to the field with me. You told me that I was crazy for thinking that I can make you change your mind and take it into consideration –“

“And in return, I have to find the rarest of the Captain America trading cards for you.” She continued for him. She was looking at him now. Tears were already threatening to fall from her eyes.

“And you did.” He smiled at her, cupping her face with his right hand as slowly, the tears descended from her eyes, leaving trail marks on her porcelain skin. “You found them just as they found the body of Captain Rogers. It is as if that you know that they’ll find him.” He said softly looking at her brown eyes.

“Is it really you?” She asked with a hint of a doubt on her voice. He nodded. Slowly she unclenched her hands and wrapped them on his waist.

Something inside her broke as her shoulders trembled.

She buried her face on his stomach as he slowly brushed her tresses with his fingers.

He let her cry.

This is the first time that she shed tears after learning about his death. It shattered her heart when she received the call from Fury. It was evident on her face, how her eyes darkened and somewhat turned reddish as she hold back the tears on her eyes. He was there and he couldn’t do anything about it. And now, here he was, comforting her on his own death.

 A sorrow that he caused her.

Moments later, her cries quieten and her breathing was no longer as erratic as before. He slowly lead her to her bed. He sat beside her as she settled for the night. He shook his head. He’s such a stupid man. Melinda closes her eyes and he pulled the bed sheet and draped it on her body. A hand stopped his action and when he looked at her she was staring at him with doleful eyes.

“Stay.” She whispered.

“I have nowhere else to be.” He said. He watched her as she nodded and closes her eyes again, contented with his answer.

His Melinda may be strong and fierce but she still has the heart of a child. It may be because of the separation of her parents when she was a teenager. She’s so lost that she found solace on padded floors. It’s also the same time when she met Director Peggy Carter who fell in love with her the moment she brought down two trained agents using her baston for arnis. Choosing SHIELD may had been an act of rebellion against her parents, especially with her mom but she had once told him that it’s one decision that she’ll never regret.

Phil ran his fingers through her hair. She looked so peaceful, ethereal even, and not a mark of tragedy on her face. He smiled. He could give this her at least.

Peace.

“Sleep well, Lin.” He whispered and leaned to kiss her forehead. Her face scrunched at the gesture and he had to fight back a laugh at that. He admitted, Melinda May’s cute when she’s not glaring at him. Even then, she still looked cute, not that he would admit it to her face.

Phil walked to the sofa near her bed and settled for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (see chapter 1)

“You’re still here.” A hint of amusement on her tone. She just woke up and saw him sprawled on her couch as if he was still alive.

“You asked me to stay.” He shrugged. “And I have nowhere else to go, to be honest.” He added.

“Nowhere?” She asked. “What about Audrey? Fury?”

Phil’s demeanour changed at the mention of the cellist. It was a sore topic for both of them. She was his second chance at love. His escape to their world. She was his fairytale, a supposed happy ever after but it’s not the case. It would never be the case.

She was never his fairytale. She was supposed to be but deep inside him he knew that there’s someone else. A reality and a fairytale mix into one, that’s what he wanted. what he had hoped for but the boundaries were clear.

It was something that he shouldn’t cross.

He’d never have the chance to cross.

He took a deep breath before answering her.

“I tried.” Was his reply. “I tried with Fury, Maria even, but they couldn’t see me.”

“So I’m the only one suffering from this.” She commented with a hint of humour in her voice.

Melinda hasn’t grasp it completely but at least it was nice to pretend that he was there even if they knew that their time together is limited. Once they figure out his purpose, he’d be gone forever.

Phil sighed. He knew his purpose but it didn’t mean he’s happy knowing what it was and he could feel that they were reaching it soon, even if it's only been couple of days since he appeared in her life. Again.

“I made you breakfast.” He said. Melinda looked at him curiously. “Don’t ask. I have no idea how I’m able to hold things, maybe I’m not entirely a ghost.” He shrugged giving her that boyish smile she knew so well.

“Maybe you’re just a figment of my imagination.” Melinda responded dryly.

“That cooked you food.” He replied slyly.

Melinda rolled her eyes. She was wearing a midnight blue shirt that’s bigger than her. He thought that he lost the shirt for years.

He followed her to her kitchen. It was simple and he liked it a lot. He remembered persuading her to buy all those appliances for her kitchen. He could still see a vivid memory playing in his head when he was pushing her; she looked so confused and told him that she wouldn’t even use a thing.

But she did… well, he did. He spent all his time-off from a mission in her house. He would stay there for a week. He would stay in living room with home cooked meal waiting for her in the kitchen. They would share dinner and he would always ask the same questions every night. She wasn’t the same as before, although, he could still see a hint of her old self from time to time. She's different but at least he could still make her smile.

“So, where are we off to today?” He asked the way he did when he's squatting with her.

“Your funeral.” She replied.

It was casual. Too casual for his liking. She’s concealing again. Ever since that fateful day in Bahrain, she would always opt to conceal whenever things get harder. The last time he saw her like this was when she received the final decision of the court on her divorce with Andrew. She kept it all together to herself and shut him out. And he just let her.

He didn’t want to say that he had learnt his lessons but after Bahrain, he had pushed her to talk to him. He wanted to understand what she’s going through but she grew smaller than she already was and he could no longer hold her. She came back but to work in administration. He shouted at Fury, telling him how unfair he was, that he at least had the right to know what had happened in Bahrain. So he could understand and find a way to help her. Fury told him that he’s  right, he’s her partner but he had also reminded him that he not her boss and that they’re not married for for him to know everything.

It was like a big wall dropped in front of them. She was near but he couldn’t reach her. He told himself when the day comes, he would do his best to understand her and that’s what he did. He waited until one drunken night, after her divorce, they had a one night of what she deemed as a mistake and the wall grew higher and wider. He gave her space; he stopped visiting. And then... he met a cellist in Portland.

He took a deep breath. She was looking at him, gauging his reaction.

“My funeral, huh?!” he exclaimed. She nodded which he mirrored. The breakfast was eerily quiet except for the sound of her utensils clinking with her ceramic plate.


End file.
